This project has a two-fold component concerning studies directed to biochemical and environmental toxicological research. The biochemical aspects are primarily involved with proteins, specially involved with molecular interactions. Dauterman's project is devoted to a study of pathways of metabolism effected by transferases and includes partial purification of these enzymes. Hodgson's project is an attempt to characterize the several components of P-450 mediated activities, including ligand interaction. Main's effort concerns purification of cholinesterase and kinetic properties of purified enzymes. Moreland's project concerns the effect of herbicides on the sequence of phosphorylative activities in mammals. Guthrie's project is directed to comparative penetration of dermal and oral applications of pesticides and their distribution by blood proteins. The environmental aspects are divided between studies of the possible genetic effects of a number of xenobiotics and the possible effects on health of agricultural workers who enter fields previously treated with OP insecticides.